You Know Who
About Look, I know you may not know who this person is, but I can confirm that they are a cancer to society. Unfortunately, I know that this wiki will get firebombed by You Know Who's supporters if I use You Know Who's name, so I won't use it anywhere on this article. You Know Who is a member of a certain forum relating called PureZC. You Know Who has made two quests for the site. Now, before I continue, if you know who You Know Who is, I ask you not to attack them, as they are a fool and are not worth your time. Alright, let's begin: Ratings are an important part of PureZC, as they allow for users to find which quests others found to be of high quality. However, You Know Who is known to abuse this system to downvote other quests to promote their own. You Know Who also often talks down to other users, believing them-self to be better than others, and even their good criticisms (which are few and far between) come off as extremely condescending. As you might assume, You Know Who does not accept opinions other than their own, and does not take well to being challenged, or to criticisms on their work. In conclusion, You Know Who is a huge issue on the PureZC forum, and is a major reason why, despite its small size, the forum is as cancerous as it is. Also, You Know Who was featured as a female wolf in Blood and Ink. In Other Words... What the fuck did you just ZQuest about me, you little questmaker? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Database downvoters, and I’ve been involved in numerous raids on high rated quests, and I have over 300 confirmed ratings. I am trained in review warfare and I’m the downvoter on the entire PureZC. You are nothing to me but just another questmaker to demotivate. I will bomb the fuck out of you with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with accepting different opinions? Think again, questmaker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of You Know Who's across the the ban list and your quest page is being reviewed right now so you better prepare for the shitstorm. The shitstorm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your fair voting system. You’re fucking downvoted, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill your average rating in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my shit tastes. Not only am I extensively trained in cognative dissonance, but I have access to the entire arsenal of Air Luigi mental gymnastics at my disposal and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the database, you little questmaker. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” joke quest was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking zscript. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn questmaker. I will shit 0's all over you and you will drown in it. Your quest is bombed into obscurity, questmaker. Uhh Well apparently You Know Who was banned and the PureZC rating system was reworked. So this entire article was pointless. Oh well. So were they. Category:Memes